A New Dawn of Age
by Ashi-Ikari
Summary: New classmate, new thief in the sky, falling in love could never be easier. But for Dark and Daisuke that maybe be harder than they thought. Pairings DarkOC DaiOC DaisukeOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel**

_italic: mind speak_

**bold: other mind**

**Daisuke's POV**

I sat down at my seat and sighed.. I stared at Riku but she completely ignored me. I felt a pang in my heart, but choose to ignore it. The door opened and I turned to see who was coming in. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes walked into the classroom.

The teacher called for quite, "Everyone, I would like you too meet Rei Ayanami. She and her family just moved here."

Rei was assigned t sit in the middle of the Harada twins. Both of them welcomed her with smiles

_A new girl eh. Wonder if she knows anything about you, Dark. Even if she doesn't, the Harada twins will tell her since both of them are big fans of you right, Dark._

No answer

_Yo Dark_

**What**! Asked the annoyed Dark

_Were you just staring at Rei_

**Isn't she cute?** Dark asked dreamily

_Dark! You just broke up with Risa. Now you're falling for the new girl_

**I can't help it! She looks so pretty**. Dark said still staring at Rei. **You should get over Riku dumping you.**

_Get over! Riku dumped me because she liked you!_

Dark shrugged, **I can't help it that girls like me more than you. **

_Humph! Yea right_

The school day continued and Dark continued to stare at Rei. Finally the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, itching to go home. I saw Rei saying goodbye to the Harada twins and began walking towards the direction in which I walk.

**Go up and talk to her** Dark demanded

_Why should I? You're the one that's likes Rei, not me._

**Because I would talk to her myself, but in order to do that, you would have to transform, revealing your secret. I would be happy to do that, but Emiko would kill me if I did. So you talk to her for me! **Dark yelled in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Rather than have Dark reveal my secret, I walked up to Rei.

"Hi, name is Daisuke Niwa," introducing myself "We're in the same class together. How do you like your new town?

" I notice you," Rei said "Your town seems pretty interesting, both Riku and Risa are just telling me about the Phantom Thief. Girls must really like Dark Mousy a lot since that's what they were all talking about during lunch."

Dark laughed **Ask her what she think of me**

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What do you think of Dark?"

Rei looked up at the sky. "Not sure," she muttered "He must be an excellent thief since no one has been able to catch him, but I haven't seen him in action or meet him so I'm not sure."

There was an awkward silence between as they continued walking.

"What's St. Whites Day?" Rei suddenly asked "Everyone was talking about it until I came here."

Dark look stunned **Never heard of St. Whites Day?!**

I shook my head _Dark, don't you think it's possible that wherever she comes from doesn't celebrate St. Whites Day. _

**Then go tell her what it is **Dark demanded

"St. Whites Day isn't until next Saturday," I said "Guys give girls they like white ribbons and if he ties it for you your love will last forever."

"Seems interesting," Rei muttered checking her watch "Oh! I have to go, my parents wants me home early."

"Sure," I proclaimed "Watch the news tomorrow, Dark is going to steal the Whisper of Memory and the media is bound to be at the scene tomorrow."

"Okay, sure." Rei said waving a hand in goodbye heading inside her house.

I continued to walk towards the direction of my house.

**Wonder why her parents want her home early **Dark inquired

_Dunno, but she does seem kinda of an interesting person to talk to. Atleast she doesn't go crazy over you. _

**Ha, so you do like her **Dark said smirking

_I like her as person, but I don't like like her_

**Yea, sure **Dark said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked inside the door only to find my mom and Grandpa inside the living room, intently watching the T.V. Dad was nowhere in sight.

"What are you watching?" I asked

"Watch!" Gramps said still staring at the TV "You and Dark might find it interesting."

I gave shrugged and flopped down on the couch and watched. The news was just coming back on.

"A warning had been found by the police from dark saying that he will steal the Whisper of Memory tomorrow at 9:00pm. And yet now it would seem that a new thief has shown its face to our town. Just this morning a warning was found saying that the recently donated "Shadow Pendant" will be stolen at 5:00 today be a thief calling herselg Raven. The people has believed this Is to be some sort of copycat of Dark, but the police are taking this seroiusly giving no reason why though. We have a reporter at the scene covering ane we are turning this over to her, Kara."

Dark laughed **Yea, right **he said sarcastically **Raven isn't a copycat of me, she doesn't like to surprise people. Besides, her wings are not all black like mine, only half while the other half is white. **

_Hold on, you know Raven, Dark?_

Dark stared at me **Of course I know Raven, I've known her as long as I've been fighting Krad. Me and her are kinda the same except for the wing color and Rae can use black and white magic.**

I nooded and continued to stare at the news still trying to absorb the information I was given. A news reporter appeared.

"Thank you Reshin. We are here in front of the museam with only a few seconds unitl Raven appears. The police have surronded the entire place and they will strike the moment Raven appears. Wait, up on top of the museum building, do you see what I see?

I stared at the screen as it focused on the figure on the roof. There I saw a girl with short blue hair and black eyes that showed calming features, her clothes were all black. I also saw in the back of her, in her righe side, were what look like black feather and on her left side were white feathers.

And then it happened, I felt myself lose control and began to change my appearance. I couldn't believe it, No way! Only Riku could change me, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. I felt Dark gain control and appear in my place. My mom and Grandpa stared at Dark hoping for an explanation, but he was as confused as they were and me.

**Daisuke, what happened?! **He yelled in my ear.

_I don't know, I was just staring at the TV when it happened!_

Dark was quiet for a minute, then began to laugh like a maniac. **Oh my god! Daisuke, you like Raven**

_No I don't!!_

**Yes you do** he said still laughing **You only transform whenever you see the person you like and there is no picture of Riku here. You also happened to be staring at the TV when you transformed and Raven was on it. So theirs is no other explanation for it. You like Raven!**

I didn't want to admit it but Dark was sorta right, I think. I liked how she looked like, the way her face formed the claming features. When Dark heard thishe started to laugh again. I rolled my eyes and summoned an image of rei from this morning, and I felt myself regain control. Then I felt gasping for breath.

"Mom, I can't breath!" I panted

My mom let go of me, her eyes had tears "I can't believe yoy Daisuke, that means no more moping around over your lose of Riku. I'm so proud of you." she said

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Great, now there's no way if stopping myself from tranforming. It was starting all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Really what makes you think I'm that good...?**

_Italic mind speak_

**Bold other mind**

**Dark's POV**

I flew through the sky, laughing my head off. I could still hear the police chief yelling for letting me get away. The Whisper of Memory was held in my bag as I flew, towards the direction of Daisuke's house. Then something caught my eye, a light in the window.

**Dark, where are you going? **Daisuke asked

_We're just going for a little detour_

**Dark, you can't go into Rei's window! **He yelled in my ear **we're bound to get caught**

_Too late!_

I flew up to the direction of Rei's window. I could hear Daisuke fumbling in my head, but I took no notice. I crept into the window and saw Rei hovering over a book, looking extremely frustrated.

"Isn't it a bit late for a girl like yourself to be up." I said, flashing up my charming smile.

Rei looked up from her desk and was startled by my sudden appearance by the window

"Are you new?" I asked knowing full well her answer. "I haven't seen you around and it's kind of hard to miss a pretty face like yourself."

Rei blushed at the comment "Ummm, yes" she said "I just moved here two days ago."

"Well then, I'm the Phantom Thief ..." I was saying but was interrupted by her

"Dark Mousy," Rei said "I know, I was watching the news. My name is Rei Ayanami."

I took her hand and kissed it "Pleasure to meet you."

I saw Rei blush and mutter "Thank You"

I became quiet for a minute, and then a thought came to me. I could hear Daisuke's frustration, but I took no notice. "Since next week is St. White's Day, would you go out on a date with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

Rei looked surprise and taken aback by my question "Ummm... yes, I will go out with you."

I was surprised by her answer but quickly hid it, "Azuma Joyland. I'll meet you under the West Clock Gate 10:00A.M." I said hurrying before I transformed back into Daisuke.

"Sure" Rei mumbled

I took off from her window, feeling happier than ever. I could hear Daisuke mumbling and yelling in my ear for what I had done, but as always, he could do nothing about it. What's done was done. We arrived at his bedroom to examine what we had stolen, when I spotted a white envelope on Daisuke's desk, addressed to him.

_Who's it from? _Daisuke asked

**There's no name on it, let's open it**

There inside was a neatly handwritten letter

Dear Daisuke Niwa,

I know we have never properly met but I was hoping if you could meet me at Azuma Joyland 10AM under the East Clock Gate, this Saturday. Please send my phoenix your reply.

Sincerely,

Raven

P.S. If you answer yes, my phoenix will give you something that is useful.

I reread the letter over and over again. I was a bit surprised but began to grin.

**You have a date!**

_She just said she wanted to meet me _Daisuke argued _Nothing was mention about a date_

**Trust me, its date. Besides that means we both have dates. Are you going to reply back? You **_**obviously **_**like her!**

_Yea but remember what happened between our dates with Riku and Risa. Yes, I do like her but how am I suppose to reply back, there's no phoenix _Daisuke argued

Just then I heard Emiko's voice calling out "Daisuke, Dark get down here," she yelled "We want to know about how you stole the Whisper of Memory and one of you explain to me why there is a phoenix in our kitchen."

**Now you have to reply back**

I bounded down the stairs to find Emiko and Daiki at the kitchen with a phoenix perched on the chair with Wiz. I knew it belonged to Raven because the tip of its right wing was a black feather and on the left there was a white wing.

"Well...?" How did it go?" Daiki asked "Did you manage to steal it?"

I looked at him incredeously "Of course I stole it. What made you think I couldn't?" I said producing the Whisper of Memory and handing it to him

"Because you are 30 minutes late," Emiko said, a little bit frustrated.

I grinned maniacally "Daisuke and I took a little detour."

Emiko stared at me "You did WHAT?! Where did you go?" she asked angrily

I grinned "Both Daisuke and I have dates." I said "I asked Rei out and Daisuke received a letter from Raven." producing out the letter and handing it to her

I saw a smile form across Emiko's face. I knew she would agree if it meant picking out clothes for us to wear.

"It's the same place at the exact same time?" Emiko asked. I nodded but I could see the expression on her face change. "You do remember what happened when the two of you had dates with Risa and Riku at the exact same place? It became a complete disaster and your cover was nearly blown." She said

_And Wiz was nearly scared out of his wits _Daisuke reminded me

"But this time might be different," I argued "Raven is like me and she did say her phoenix will give Daisuke something that might help."

Emiko still looked doubtful "What will her phoenix give you?" she asked but I only shrugged and her, my most pleading look. "Oh alright," she said finally giving in.

_I, however, am not giving in _Daisuke muttered

**Oh hell yes you are Niwa. Come off it, I know you want to meet her badly**

I could see Daisuke turning red and I knew I had hit the spot. But what surprises me was myself. I can mimic Daisuke's handwriting and answer Raven for him without his say so, so why did I ask him if he wanted to go or not. Yet still I knew he was going to agree no matter what. I transformed into Daisuke and had him take over.

Daisuke grabbed a pen from the table and wrote his reply. He tied it to the phoenix's leg which took to flight and was gone in a flash fire. However, Daisuke spotted a pendant where the phoenix use to be and picked it up. The stone on the pendant reflected light from the kitchen and shined brightly.

_What the heck is this? _Daisuke asked

**My guess is, you're suppose to wear it**

_Why though? _Daisuke muttered, but I only gave a shrug. He took the pendant and put it around his neck. A bright, light blinded both Daisuke and I along with Emiko and Daiki.

When the blinding flash disappeared, the room was deadly silent and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" both Daisuke and I yelled staring at each other. I patted my body down and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I had my own body for once in my life.

Just then the kitchen door opened and Kosuke came in "Hey I just saw a bright light coming from here and I was wondering if you had…" He stopped when he saw me separated from Daisuke "What happened?"

Both Daisuke and I shrugged "We were just talking and then Daisuke put on this pendant and then we both got separated, no idea how though."

"Let me see this pendant," Kosuke ordered. Daisuke pulled out the pendant from his neck, only to find half of the original. He was confused on why he only had half of it. He started to look for the other half.

"You're not going to find it," Kosuke said "It's meant to split in half. This is the Crescent Pendant."

I was confused "Crescent Pendant, never heard of it. And if Daisuke doesn't have the other half, where is it?"

"You're wearing it," Kosuke said simply

I stared at him, like he was joking. I then noticed there was a pendant around my neck. I pulled it out of my neck and saw it was the left half of Daisuke's pendant. I became even more confused on why I had the other half of the pendant. I looked at Kosuke for an explanation.

"The Crescent Pendant has magical properties," he explained "It allows a person to be split in two; mind, body, personality, etc down to the middle. This Pendant also allows two souls that are in one body, become separate, as in your case. However, there is a catch; you would have to spend a minimum of 5 hours stuck together for this to work."

I saw Daisuke's face lighten up with excitement "Wait, does this mean I don't have to go with Dark when he steals the artifacts?" he asked

Kosuke grabbed a chair and sat down "No actually what I meant was that from sunrise to sunset, you and Dark have to be together for 3 hours. Then from sunset to sunrise, you guys have to be together for the remaining 2 hours." He explained. I noticed Daisuke face sink down in frustration, apparently so did his dad. "Actually it would be more dangerous for you Daisuke, if you were separate, because if Dark gets hit with white mage by Krad, the affect would be twice more worse than if you two were stuck together. Same thing if Dark uses his magic on a fight. But other than that, the two of you are fine."

Both Daisuke and I stared at each other, completely bewildered. I then began to laugh and smacked Daisuke on the back. "You should be happy, now you won't have me bothering you every minute." I said

Daisuke sighed "I guess you're right," he said laughing "This will be a nice change of pace."

* * *

Well, to my waiting readers, here is the second chapter! (**FINALLY!!**) You should be grateful; this took 4 pages to write. Well, give me some motivation by reviewing. I wont update until I get at least 5 reviews. Thanx.


End file.
